Slush Head
Slush Head, also known as Kalamaar, is a mutant enforcer, under the command of Flogg. He is one of the secondary villains in the television series, "The New Adventures of He-Man" and plays a secondary role in the third part of Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War and in the first part of Non Disney Villains Tournament. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Pre War: Enlist Gantu Before the first war begins, Flogg and Slush Head, suspicious about the Shredder's and the Krang's motives, hire the captain, Gantu, to deal with the alien creature. Gantu fails in his task, as he is imprisoned in one of Krang's contaiment units. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three A New War Starts Since the previous events of the war, Flogg is informed that the empire of Zurg is weakened, after it's previous battles with the Decepticons. Taking advantage of this situation, he orders his troops to attack Planet Z at once. At their arrival, Flogg and his troops meet Zurg and his new weapon, a giant robot. When Slush Head, Hoove and Karatti arm themelves to fight off the robot, the robot disarms all of the mutant weapons instantly. Leaving no other option, Slush Head, along his partners charge at the robot defensless. This proves to be their undoing, since the robot blasts at the trio, knocking them off. Not only that, but when they soon recover, a sliding Flogg pasts through the, knocking them off again. Defeated by their enemy, Flogg and the mutant army retreat from the Planet Z. As soon as the fight was over, Flogg and his troops are greeted by Skeletor, who had observed the whole fight, and suggests to join their army, so that they would take down Zurg. Flogg agrees, unbestknown to him the real motives of Skeletor. Mutants Vs. Saurians Later, Skeletor suggests to Flogg to take out the Saurians, so that it would weaken Zurg's empire. Flogg agrees and sets his troops at the hideout of the Saurians. During the fight, Slush Head charges at Dragaunus, only to be stopped by Wraith's blast. Dragaunus then fires at Slush Head, knocking him into Flogg. After the mutants fial to deal with the Saurians, Skeletor enters the fray and blasts a cargo, that it was filled with lava, flooding the hideout of the Saurians. The Saurians then escape from their hideout instantly. The Next Attack Later, Skeletor puts his next phase of his plans into actions. He sends Flogg, Slush Head and Crita to deal with the race of the Heed and also Gravitina and warns them to escape the planet of the Heed, when he would tell the signal, while Skeletor would sneak in the headquarters of the Heed to for his secret plans. Slush Head manages to take out some members of the Heed, with his blaster cannon, but discovers that the many Heed enter the battle. When time comes, Skeletor gives the signal to Flogg and his troops, by activating a device that it would wipe out the Heed and Gravitina. While Flogg, Slush Head, Crita and Skeletor escape from the planet, the Heed and Gravitina die in a fiery explosion. Ambassador of Peace When the time has come for all of the remain galactic species to form a space conference, Skeletor sets a plan, in which he proposes to the space conference, an offer of peace from all of the mutants, starting by choosing the ambassador of peace, Slush Head. However, Slush Head's role is too bit for him, as he forgets his own lines. Despite that Skeletor reminds him the lines, he should say, Slush Head remains "dummy", as he exclaims a profany to all of the assembled galactic council members. Conquering At Last Planet Z After the space conference ends, Skeletor and Flogg assemble their forces to strike once more at Planet Z. Slush Head explains that no sight of resistance has been found yet. However, the Hornets and Warp Darkmatter catch them from behind. Slush Head, along with Crita, manages to take out several Hornets, but after Warp Darkmatter fires at him, he is forced to back off. However, soon enough Flogg's forces outmached Zurg's forces, and the emperor himself is forced to retreat from his own planet, along with Warp Darkmatter. Flogg then orders his mutant army to search the entire space for Zurg and bring him back to him arrested. Non Disney Villains Tournament A Cameo Appearance When the mutants invade New York, Flogg and his troops are cornered by Metal Sonic. The latter manage to take out Slush Head, Hoove and Karatti in a shift. Flogg, however, turns the tides and using everying he got, he destroys Metal Sonic. After the battle was over and the mutants were forced to surrender, Flogg makes a peacefull contract, giving some of territorries to Dolf, so that his troops would be safe. Non Disney Vs DC Villains War Slush Head makes his appearance in the fourth round of the war, being commissioned by Skeletor, Flogg's new lieutenant, to attack a secret base of the Apokolips. Though, unsure of the warlock's command, Flogg gives consent to it and launches a full assault on the base. There, they confront Granny Goodness, an Apokolips godesss, and a servant of Darkseid, the latter having dealt with Flogg in the previous events. With the help of Hoove and Karatti, Slush Head corner the woman and threaten her with their guns. However, Granny destroys their weapons effortlessly. Leaving no other options, Slush Head charges forward at Granny, knocking her out with his brute force. However, he is caught off guard, when she summons the Furies to her aid. The assassins easily take out the mutant warriors, before the face Skeletor and Flogg. Fortunately, the battle turns in their favor for them, as the leaders easily best out every single Fury assassin. When they had dealt enough, Flogg and the rest of the mutant armanda withdrew from the battlefield.Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Evil Mutants of Denebria Category:Masters of the Universe Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Skeletor's Alliance in Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Blackwolf Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:The Space Conference Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Skeletor's Alliance in DC vs Non Disney Villains War Category:Characters Category:Villains